


Halloween B99 Stylez

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: ColdFlash Events [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Written for Coldflash October Week Day 2: Halloween. (Inspired by the Peraltiago Scene. You know which one ;))Barry just wanted a nice date with his boyfriend, but it's hard to do that when your boyfriend plans a heist and leads you into a wild goose chase.





	Halloween B99 Stylez

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. Not beta-ed. Wrote this in one-shot. Sorry for all mistakes. Please point them out! :)

“Come on Len! Seriously? Today?? Of all days, you choose today to rob the museum?” Barry shouted the moment he phased into the apartment. He was still wearing his Flash suit, and he came all the way into the apartment, looking for his boyfriend. He was frustrated and angry with Len, for pulling him away from babysitting the West-Thawne twins and family Halloween night.

He walked into the living room, only to see Len smirking at him, and lying on their couch, a movie playing in the background that Barry paid no mind to. He ripped down his cowl and stood in front of the couch. He stared at his boyfriend, waiting for him to respond.

“What’s up Scarlet? You look a little… flushed.” Len drawled.

“Quit this Len. Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Len asked coyly, with a small smile on his face.

“Where’s the plaque from the museum? And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Barry huffed as he crossed his arms. Len didn’t say anything.  Barry’s shoulders dropped as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I was at Joe’s, with Iris Eddie and the kids when the alarm went off. Cisco was supposed to handle any problems for tonight with Lisa, but then he found out that the Cold gun was what tripped the alarm. So he sent me to the museum to check it out.”

“Oh? Well what happened next Barry?” Len asked, still smiling.

“Really? You’re just gonna keep pretending like you don’t know anything?”

“Why don’t you come sit down and tell me all about your day, honey?” Len teased. Knowing it was a lost cause to be mad at his boyfriend now, Barry dropped down onto the couch and automatically cuddled into Len’s arms.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. So I went to the museum expecting you to be there or at least some rogues but it was deserted. Nothing even looked to have been missing! But I know you, so I had to spend five entire minutes going through the entire catalog of items on exhibit just to see what was missing!”

“Uh huh..”

“And then your stupid clues led me into a wild goose chase across the entire city! Do you how crowded the streets are on Halloween Len?? Very! I couldn’t even speed through most neighborhoods because I might accidentally run over some poor kid trick-or-treating!”

“Aw, poor Flash” Len teased. Barry lightly punched him in the arm before continuing.

“You had me running out of the city to the woods you know! And then I ran into some party that was happening – in the middle of the woods- and had a bunch of kids swarming me.”

“You love kids Barry. Tell me you didn’t love spending time with them”

“I mean I did! They were really cute…” Barry admitted. He remembered the little swarm of speedsters and rogues that surrounded him and asked for candy. It was really sweet, but he had to run to a candy store and back just to give them some candy.

“How cute?”

“Stop distracting me!” Barry chided. “Anyway, after that, I had to run across the city again trying to look for you and the rest of the rogues. I even searched Saints and the Waverider! Only after all that, did Sara call me and tell me you were home!”

“Did you hurt yourself looking for me Scarlet?” Len asked, mostly jokingly though a little bit of his concern seeped through.

“No, I didn’t get hurt. I’m just… sad. When you said that we’d have a date tonight after I get back from dinner at Joe’s I thought it’d be a simple night in. Just us and our apartment.”

“You didn’t like the little treasure hunt I planned for you?” Len questioned, a small worry and doubt seeping into his mind.

Barry noticed the change in his boyfriend’s face. He realized the implications and immediately went to reassure him.

“No, I really really loved it Len. It was fun. I promise you I loved every bit of it, and the little notes you left me everywhere were so sweet and meeting the kids was the highlight of my night. It was really amazing but”

“But what?”

“It would have been even better if you were there with me. I really just wanted you there beside me for everything. This is the first Halloween we’re celebrating after you came back from the dead and I came back from prison and I just wanted us to be together. But that’s the only thing I didn’t like. Everything else was perfect. A perfect date.”

“Really?”

“Yes Len. I loved tonight, and I love you. And I’ll love you no matter what but – I’d love you a little more if you could return the plaque to the museum?” Barry squeaked at the end. Len burst out laughing. He looked at Barry who was still in his arms. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips onto Barry’s.

Without breaking the kiss, Len mumbled “Well, if you find it then you can definitely return it Scarlet. Though I’d bet you wouldn’t want to.”

Barry broke the kiss and flashed around the apartment. It was barely a few seconds later when he came back to stand in front of Len, hands holding the stolen plaque. “Seriously? You hid in it the freezer of all places? You really are taking this Captain Cold thing to a whole new level Len” Barry exclaimed fondly exasperated with Len. “We’re talking about this later. I’m gonna go return this first.”

Just as Barry turned around and headed for the door, Len’s voice stopped him. “You might want to check the plaque first Scarlet.” He whispered. If Barry didn’t know better, he’d say that Le sounded nervous. But before Barry could ponder on it he looked carefully at the shiny object in his hands. There was an inscription on it. Barry subconsciously read it out loud.

“I’m supposed to be the thief, but you’re the one who… sped into my life and stole my heart...” Barry was confused and touched. He saw that there was more and he read those out loud, and suddenly the world stood still. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?”

 

~~~

 

The world slowed down to a crawl as he processed the words he was seeing. And at that moment everything made sense. The museum where they met, then the woods where they first talked, the countless other places that he ran to tonight – they were all places they went to together. Everything about tonight was planned down to the second.

Once the world sped up again, he turned back to his boyfriend only to find him down on one knee right in front of him. Barry went speechless.

“Scarlet – Barry, you know I’m no good with all this mushy stuff kid but, you make me want to do all of that. A few months ago, I didn’t think I’d be coming home at all and one month ago, you were in prison. That’s when I realized how much I wanted you around. More than that, I realized that I want to spend all the nights together with you. Doesn’t matter if we’re out there fighting alone without each other, doesn’t matter what we’re doing in the day, I just know that I want you to come home to me. And I want to come home to you too. I may not be what you deserve kid, but I’m too selfish to push you away. I died and then got a second chance. You’re my second chance and I’m not letting you slip away. So, Scarlet, will you let me marry you?

Barry’s eyes were shining with tears. He couldn’t speak. His hand was still clenching the plaque tight. He never dreamed he’d get to have this. I person to love, and trust and a person to come home to at the end of the night. He didn’t want to let this slip away too and even before he could plan what to say, he was already nodding and throwing himself into his ~~boyfriend’s~~ fiance's arms.

 

~~~

 

Soon, both men found themselves back at the couch, cuddling and kissing each other, with glassy eyes. Neither could describe how happy they were at that moment. It was only after a while that Barry pushed himself out of the embrace and turned to Len with a surprised expression on his face.

“Wait – Len did you just… did you just steal a proposal from a tv show?”

Len blinked and then started laughing, at Barry’s facial expression. “You’re only realizing that now Scarlet?” He mused, while trying to get Barry back into his arms.

“Wait no, stop distracting me. Did you really just pull a Jake Peralta move? Oh god you even used the same date!”

“Are you complaining? It is your favourite show of all time kid.”

“Well I guess. I mean it was cute and adorable…”

“Well then, that’s that. End of discussion. Now let’s watch a movie.”

As Len set up the movie, and started to play the opening credits, Barry once again interrupted. “Wait Len, what happened to the actual plaque form the museum?”

Len ignored his words and turned to the screen. “Oh look It’s John Mclain!”

“Lenn…” Barry whined.

Both men looked at each other, eyes locked onto the other’s and never looking away. Abruptly they both started laughing, still smiling and hugging. And as they held onto each other, they both marvelled at how lucky they were at that moment, and how much they loved Halloween.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I thought of when I saw Halloween was this. SO I couldn't help myself. I wanted this to be better but I didn;t have time in between college so this is it. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! (hope it was okay ><)


End file.
